The Research Institute in Addictions (RIA), in collaboration with the Department of Social and Preventive Medicine of the School of Medicine at SUNY-Buffalo proposes a Center for the Clinical and Medical Epidemiology of Alcohol. This center seeks to Center for the Clinical and Medical Epidemiology of Alcohol. This Center seeks to integrate alcohol research and epidemiologic method in order to provide answers to important questions regarding the natural history of alcoholism and the biomedical consequences of alcohol consumption. The center will be administered by the Director of RIA, Dr. Howard Blane, and a nationally- known alcohol epidemiologist, Dr. Marcia Russell, extending existing administrative structures and developing new ones as indicated to manage and monitor Center activities. Administrative core activities include a visiting scientist program, an external enrichment program for Center scientists, development and dissemination of EPI Notes, and a wide range of education, training, and career development activities. Research plans include two scientific core components serving Center research components and other related R0-1 projects: (1) a biostatistical and measurement core to manage and coordinate data analytic strategies and to ensure the use of measures and data management functions common to all research components, thereby facilitating comparisons across research components and other related R0-1 projects, and (2) a biological specimen liquid nitrogen bank for longterm storage and retrieval of blood samples. The scientific core components will economically and efficiently support and integrate three research components and one pilot project: (1) epidemiology of treated and untreated alcoholism, (2) epidemiology of alcohol and coronary heart disease, an d(3) epidemiology of alcohol and lung cancer. The pilot project seeks to develop a geographic information systems as a prelude to a scientific core that will provide an ecological substrate to epidemiological inquiry. At the end of the fourth year of Center operation, the Center will host a national conference of alcohol epidemiology.